Disapearance to Chaos
by wonhundred1oo
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy and he leaves. After awhile Gaea and the Giants attack Camp and a mysterious hero comes to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Disappearance to Chaos

Percy's pov

"The food looks great, Kasey," I commented to the elderly cook.

"Of course, Tidal. It _is_ for celebrating your big win against that group you took so long to catch," Kasey replied with a laugh," you _could_ leave us but I don't think Chaos would let you since you're his best assassin."

Tidal just smiled. He thought of how Chaos, Creator of the Universe, came to recruit him after he ran away from camp because of what Annabeth did to him.

-Flashback-

I had come to meet Annabeth on the beach for their anniversary. This was the night I was going to propose to her. These days I had been feeling lonely and needed a companion. Everybody had flocked to his half-brother Braden. It wasn't like Braden was mean or anything; it was just that after he had completed a quest Poseidon had claimed Braden as his favorite son.

Just then, a noise distracted me from my thoughts. It seemed like two people were having a conversation, a blond and another boy.

"How could you ever stand Percy?" the boy said.

"I don't know Trevor, he seemed so appealing at one point, but now I-"she was stopped by a kiss from Trevor.

I was growing redder by the second. I couldn't believe it. Annabeth was making out with the son of Hephaestus. I shouldn't even call him that. Trevor never got off his lazy butt while his siblings did the work at the forge. He couldn't even make his own weapons. I interrupted their little meeting.

"Annabeth Chase, what do you think you're doing," I shouted angrily at her. Her eyes widened. "P-p-percy, what are you doing here," she trembled.

"I was just about to call you here to give you a big surprise but no, I can see you just sucking somebody else's face while your _boyfriend_ here sits clueless waiting for his two-timer girlfriend!" She tried to apologize but I just ran.

3 weeks later

I was walking along the streets when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around. Behind me was a figure about 6'11 wearing a cloak with stars on it. They asked me in a voice that was both male and female, "Perseus Jackson, I offer you a choice of becoming my assassin and champion. You would rise to the second most powerful being in the universe. Do you except?" To myself I thought, _I've got nothing to lose,_ and agreed.

"Good. Now follow me." I did. We started training fighting and magic at Chaos's base.

After training, Chaos said I should check out my eyes. When I looked at a mirror, I saw everything in my eyes except my pupil completely white.

-End of Flashback-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth pov

Sunlight poured through the window of my cabin. I looked at the calendar pinned to the wall. Today was August 18. The meeting about _him._Percy Jackson. He ran away from camp 700 years ago after I broke his heart. I seriously have no regrets, even when Trevor cheated on me for my half sister.

You're probably wondering how I'm still alive after 700 years. Easy, after the war the gods granted immortality to all the people who participated in the war. Even Braden.

After Trevor cheated on me I asked Braden out. I guess I thought I was going to forget about Percy with his brother. Well, Braden turned me down for what I did to Percy. He said that Percy left a note at the Poseidon cabin saying what had happened. That's probably why his siblings treat me with so much disrespect. Braden also said that there was a ring split in half that said_Seaweed__Brain__Wisegirl__together__forever._I ran all the way back to my cabin; crying about 1) Braden wouldn't go out with me and 2) I really had hurt that kelp head.

I never really go to these meetings. I didn't go the first time and the time I did go I was met with boos from everyone who knew Percy. The only friends I have are new campers. You can probably tell why from two sentences ago.

"Annabeth! Time for the meeting," Chiron called snapping me out of my thoughts. "The gods say there is going to be a surprise coming that we'll appreciate or absolutely hate."

Wow, this was going to be interesting.

At Mount Olympus

"…and finally let's talk about that little surprise that I said was going to be here," Zeus concluded, "you've probably heard of the war against Gaea and the giants (a few people rolled their eyes at that) but we have gained an ally who is greater than all the Olympians combined" – just then, a swirling black vortex appeared and two figures stepped out.

One of the figures was tall and had a starred cloak. The other one, who was definitely a guy, wore black skinny jeans, mirrored sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap. The Aphrodite cabin was already drooling over him, but something seemed familiar about him that I just couldn't place. The tall one started to talk;

"Greetings. I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe, and Master of the Void. I have come to assist you against your enemies. You will be given 300 of my best soldiers plus my personal assassin Tidal. Do not anger Tidal, he will probably destroy you. So will any of the other soldiers. I will be leaving Tidal here for a demonstration. Please offer my forces a cabin at your camp. Adios." With that he stepped through another vortex and disappeared leaving behind him an awkward silence.

Zeus broke the silence, "Er, Tidal, would you be willing to tell us why you, um, _dislike_ us?"

"Not likely. But I will tell you I am a demigod. As much as I dislike it I can not deny it," he replied.

"But who is your godly parent?" blurted out Athena suddenly. All eyes turned to Athena but Tidal continued as if nothing had happened.

"I suppose you will be expecting that demonstration Chaos promised you. I have decided all the Olympians and some campers that volunteer will battle me with magic and swordplay," and with a sigh headed toward the arena."

The opponents Tidal was going to battle were the Olympians plus Hades, Annabeth, Braden, Clarisse, the Stolls, and basically all the immortal campers.

The battle began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tidal pov

It seemed as though my opponents attacked in groups. First it was Ares and his kids. Reacting on impulse I assumed.

"You're going down punk!" Ares yelled as he charged me with his spawn. I easily dodged him and he ran into the arena wall. The Ares cabin slowed down. I took care of them before they could react, and then turned to Ares.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the big war god just got a taste of his own medicine," I said mockingly. He cracked his knuckles not so menacingly as golden ichor was flowing from his face. I sidestepped his attempt to shish-ka-bob me and punched him so hard he stumbled backwards and tripped over one of his kid's body.

I looked up to see who would be my new victim. I knew nobody would want to kill me for hurting Ares. I was wrong

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND!" Aphrodite shrieked at me. Oops forgot about her. Then unexpectedly Aphrodite's behavior suddenly changed and she smiled a seducing smile. She apparently thought I would fall for her dirty tricks but I saw her sons sneak behind me with my hawk-like vision. I walked toward her pretending to be spellbound. Suddenly I turned and swiped at the feet of the people behind me with the flat side of my sword. Aphrodite gave a startled gasp of surprise. She and her then daughters _attempted_ to charge me and tripped over their swords as a result. Athena came to take their place. Weird, I thought she would be at the back of the charge waiting with a clever back-up plan. Her kids came from behind circling me. Like I, Tidal the commander of Chaos's troop and second most powerful being in the universe was going to run away from Athena.

"Well met Athena but do you really think your plan will work on me," I taunted her. A voice came from behind me.

"You dare doubt my mother's plans? I will show you your place in this world. You may be a hero from some other planet but here you are nothing more than a flea. Don't think you're better than everyone just because you've taken down hot headed Ares and love dove Aphrodite." I dared not turn around. If I did I would be exposing my back to Athena. But I knew who that voice belonged to and I did not like it.

"What have we got here? Annabeth Chase, daughter of Dr. Chase. Your fatal flaw is pride. Joined Camp Half-Blood when you were 7," I said to her astounded face.

"But how . . . how did you know all that stuff?" she asked breathlessly.

"I know everything about this place and its people. I am a demigod remember? Now what are we standing around here for?" I then waved my hand and every body's shields lifted up and gave me extra protection. And to top that I made a wall of roaring fire appear around me. I shouted, "Who wants to attack me now?"

Then a single arrow flew through my protections throwing me off guard but I still managed to catch the bewitched arrow. Artemis let out a cry of disappointment. I grinned. A voice then yelled, "The commander has won. Those who oppose my decision may act now." No one did. My grin was now reaching both sides of my face.

Chiron pov

I could not believe what the commander did. It was as though he knew everything that was going to happen. After the fight everybody went back to camp for dinner. I came up to the commander to escort him and his forces which had just shown up to their cabin. Surprisingly, the commander did not react as coldly to me as to everyone else. Huh.

Artemis pov

I can't believe that the commander was able to catch my magic arrow! And it was

my last one too. Oh Apollo is going to kill me that was his gift for killing Delphi. There's

the commander. I'll just ask for the arrow back.

"Greetings Commander, I was wondering if I could have my arrow back," I asked

him. He nodded and handed it back.

"Have a nice night Lady Artemis, for a particular constellation in Ouranus's belt

is shining bright," he replied. How does he know about Zoë! I guess he really meant

what he said about knowing the people of this place.

Annabeth pov

That stupid commander! I just want to kill him! What right does he have to tell

everybody my secrets. Especially that my fatal flaw is pride. And how did he know that?

The only person I told that secret to was Percy and I know Percy's not that heartless.

Only a few people know my father is a doctor and none of them have me to suspect that

they are associated with Chaos or the commander. Who told him!

Tidal pov

I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM BACK AT THIS STUPID CAMP!


End file.
